


I Had All and Then Most of you, Some and Now None of you

by Living_Fast



Series: Live Fast and Die Young [2]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious, Fast and the Furious, The Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Roman Pearce, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Abuse, Female Brian O'Conner, Growing Up, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of drugs, Not a Cop Brian O'Conner, dumb kids, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: The next time he sees her, she’s 25. She has two bullet holes in her, and a pair of blue eyes that are so unfamiliar to him yet are something he could never forget.Roman stares at her for a long time before he gets in the car.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner & Roman Pearce, Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto (mentioned)
Series: Live Fast and Die Young [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760824
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	I Had All and Then Most of you, Some and Now None of you

If anyone asked him, he’d tell them he didn’t get his ass kicked when he first met Brian. Which is a lie, a dumb lie that Brian will laugh at him for. 

\---

He was probably 11 when he met her, bloody lips and throbbing knuckles. The boys scattered when some old coot who lived a couple of trailers down from the one Roman’s Mom recently bought, starting yelling at them. 

Roman scrubbed at his mouth, still full of anger. A laugh, from the only girl in the park, she was sitting on top of her Mom’s trailer, her Mom was probably high as a kite on the couch with her Flavor of the month, from what Roman had learned. 

He snarled at her; her blonde hair pulled out of her face. Curls still managing to escape its confines. “The fuck you want.” her impish grin only gets wider. She says nothing, swinging her legs back and forth. He hardly notices that she doesn’t touch the sides of the trailer. 

They stare at each other for a while, blue eyes impossibly wide. He huffs and goes to walk away. “Come on! I don’t want anything.” her voice is impossibly careless. It makes him angry. 

She climbs down and bounces over to him. Holds out a rag, and then tilts forward on her toes. 

Roman has to look down at her. Takes it, and holds it up to his bloody nose. Then walks off, she follows. 

Part of him realized he would have a shadow for the rest of the time, or however long his Mom wanted them to live there. Only for it to dawn on him three days later, She’s _not the Shadow_. 

\---

Abrianna is something his Mother would call “A Difficult Taste.” She’s reckless and Brash. Can’t hold her tongue, Roman points out she’s eight three different times; before giving up. 

Brian still comes over every day after school, gets and keeps Roman out of Trouble, and Mama Feeds her. 

It works on the night’s Brian’s Mom can’t afford a fix. 

Those nights are the worst. 

Sometimes Brian shows up smelling like cheap beer, blue eyes full of tears she won’t shed, and a slowly bruising cheek. 

_She slept with Mama on those Nights._

_\---_

She was three years younger than Roman, so when He turned 16, and she was still 12. Even though he got his license, she was the one who was boosting cars. Laughing, Stating she was simply borrowing it for a while, but they both know they would ditch it for another one in a few hours. 

\---

Her Mom kicks her out for the first time. Her 13th birthday, Rome doesn’t even know what the fight was about. He never asked, because this time there are no Tears: only a black eye, and Bloody teeth. 

She cuts all her hair off in his bathroom with a knife, at 3 in the morning. 

Mama takes her to get a proper hair cut three days later. 

It’s never long again.

\---

Roman taught her to surf, the summer before she turned 14. Mama let them take the car for three days down to LA,(The only free weekend off Roman Had) some stoners took them in on the Second day. When Brian’s mouth was moving faster, then her brain could probably process—chatting up some guy ten years older than her, just to look at his car. 

He watched from his place on the beach, knows that she wants to take that car going 85 down the turf at 3 am. A group comes off the beach, all caring boards. They notice all 5’6” 14 years old, bouncy blonde curls, with a sweet smile talking to some old pervert. 

They harass the guy until he leaves. 

Roman laughs at her pout, watching the hands of the Groups of guys. 

They lead her back over to the beach, where Roman is leaning back on his board. Her grin is curling into something Feral, Blue eyes wild. 

Brian plops herself on his lap, “You let her mess around like that?!” 

Roman pats her hip. She’s wearing a Baby Blue swimsuit under a white button-up shirt. He knows that she has a pocket knife tucked in the sleeve. 

“She can handle herself, probably kill me if I was to step in any way.” 

The group of 8 stares at the two for a while before laughing. 

Trips to LA for a weekend become a thing whenever they have the Chance. 

\---

She doesn’t develop the “Live Fast, Die Young.’ until she turned 16. 

Juvie. 

She spends 18 months in a cell. Caged and tense. 

Roman goes and sees her whenever he isn’t angry at her for getting caught. 

He picks her up when she gets out. She’s almost 17 at this point. 

Her hair is short. 

The shortest it’s ever been, she looks like she might stab someone if they get to close. 

Brain sleeps on their couch for a week before her shitty Mother starts asking around for her, something about now that she’s out and can Drive she can get her Next fix. 

Roman doesn’t let her get it, only because she knows her Mother will kill her when she learns her only Daughter dumbed the Shit in the toilet. He wants to Take Brian in as his own sometimes; she practically Lives with him at this point. It’s not like her Mother Bothered to raise her. 

She still gets the fix.

And Brian Finds her dead in the Bathtub. 

\---

She’s 17 when a Cop takes her in, for the last three months of her _Childhood._ Roman feels powerful the day she turns 18 she steals half the Guys possession and Bails. 

\---

She tries so hard for a couple of months. To not be a shitty person. Attempts to deal with her problems, get a job to be helpful. 

He hates her when he gets asked to drop her off at the Bus Station. She takes her things with her. 

She wants to be a cop. 

Roman gets a Postcard 5 months later that she’s too underweight to be a cop. That she’s been put in a ward at the Hospital. She needs him to come to get her. 

And as much as he wanted her to deal with the problem herself. To make her deal with it like an adult. He does and gets his disaster, little Sister. 

\---

He gets buster for the Cars. 

He blames her for some Dumbass reason. But he’s never made much sense to himself either. 

\--- 

The next time he sees her, she’s 25. She has two bullet holes in her, and a pair of blue eyes that are so unfamiliar to him yet are something he could never forget. 

Roman stares at her for a long time before he gets in the car. 

\---

They fistfight in the living room, a pair of shitty kids. Who hated the world and wanted to die more than to live. 

A Pair of Shitty adults who like to go Too fast. 

So she starts laughing, and He can’t help it. 

She’s his reckless dumbass, and he’s just her Asshole. 

\---


End file.
